The Cliques Winter Breaktitle is gonna b changed
by bumblebee756
Summary: The Cliques winter break in 7th grade. more summary in chap. 1
1. Chapter 1

_sry__ for the lame __summeries_

_this is set for the winter break of 7__th__ grade but mass and derrick ha__ve__ already broken up. basically everything else is the same. but she __hasent__ meet __landon__ crane... yet_

**Massie: has a whole week in the mountains with just her the PC and some rly cute boys! then off to aspen with claire. she thought this would be the best break ever.....**

**Dylan: starting new diet...... now! **

**Alicia: Winter break is the best time for gossip!**

**Claire: feeling poorer then ever will do anything to get some extra cash... even acting again**

**Kristen: Finds out a family secret......**

THE CLIQUE WINTER BREAK! (i will change the title.... any suggestions?)

**Range rover walking**

**to OCDS audtiormiam**

**on Friday before their**

**Last week of school 7:56**

**The 11th of Dec.**

"Outfit check!"

Cried massie as they got out of the range rover.

"Meeeee first!"

burped Dylan. TPC exploded with laughter.

"Ok Dylan"

said massie holding up a hairbrush as a microphone

"You are wearing the new suuuuuuper adorable black rainbow shimmer swirl uggs that highlight your shimmer tights that look rainbow in the sun. You paired them with long sleeved v-necked flowy black half thigh dress . Wow that was a mouthful.. Anyway your hair is down and curled into big corkscrews, you're wearing a shimmery, rainbow when the light hits it shell necklace with a matching bracelet. Your makeup is the same with the whole shimmery rainbowy in the light look. Congrats you're a 9.6!"

Dylan looked happy as she backed away and let Alicia step forward.

"Ok guys leesh is wearing her red orange and off-white vintage flower shirt which hugs her stomach but not her chest. She paired this with gray knit leggings and bright red wrinkled leather boots that go half calf. She has a chunky orange necklace and bracelet, her hair is natural looking straight and her makeup is just a brown smoky eye. Interesting yet stylish outfit. 9.7"

leesh smiled proudly as Kristen stepped forward

" omg Kris u look amazing! Kris here is wearing a blacked sleeveless draped vest over a gray black and silver tank. Black leggings and black wrinkled small heels boots with a small silver buckle complete the look. A blazer (black with silver) is slung over her shoulder in case she gets cold, she should get cold its 30 dergrees out! HAhaha any way kris' new layers are slightly waved and looking great with the strawberry blonde streaks. Makeup is a black smokey eye. Chain necklace with heart with matching bracelet are ahdorable Congrats 9.5 but u should add a belt."

Kris looked super pleased as she motioned clarie forward

"btw guys good job with the leggingings and boots thanks for reading the text i sent out"

"ok kuh-klaire your wearing a sky blue body hugging v-neck with a white cotton buton down. Ur leggings are heather gray and ur wearing my hand me down silver marble pattern flat knee highs a marble stone pegdnet necklace and matching bracelet look ahmazing with ur smudged blue black silver eye. Congrats 9.4 but like kirs u rly need a belt."

"ok rate me!! im wearing a black sequiend DNKY dress **(A/N:i own it!!!!)** and i have on tons of bronze accesiores **(A/N: sry to lazy to type out exactly what shes wearing)**"

"omg 9.9" cried the PC.

"ok good" said massie "we are walking to the assembly to the beat of _watcha say_"

As usual everyone stared as the walked into the OCD movie thearte. After all they were the rulers. They knew everything. They thought….

**Assembly that same**

**Day 8:19 AM**

"Ok guys settle down" said

someone prob. Kemp caw cawed but she ignored it.

"We have a surprise!!!!! On Monday morning each grade at OCD and Briawwood will go to a speacial outdoor ed. In a dif. Place and will return next Friday at 10:oo Pm. 6th grade will go to aspen

th will go to great wolf lodge and 8th"

she paused as all the 8th graders leaned forward in their seats

"will go to lake placid"

"WHAT????" Cried all the 8th graders. Why couldn't they go on a fun trip as well???

"I know it sucks, you were orgianly going to go on crusie but some celeraties booked it first" Massie and the rest of the PC pulled out their phones and began to txt

**M: OMG WTF????? **

**A: I know. Lake placid, ewww**

**C: well at least the B boys will be there**

**K: they were GOING TO be on the crusie as well kuh-laire**

**A: Point**

**D: this sucks majorly! grrrrr**

**M: this is an outrage. Leesh I need ur dad to be here at 4:00 outside ' office. Got it?**

**A: si**

**D: my mom can come as well. She will record the confrence**

**M: thank gawd. **

**A: gracias dyl **

**M: shut up leesh **

**A: reow**

**M: im stressed k?**

**C&K:oh mass ru rly gonna do this confrence?**

**M: YES THIS IS OUR LAST TRIP B4 WINTER BREAK! **

**A: point!**

**M: meeting at my house. The spa. During our sleepover. After the confrence. 5oclock**

_Massiekur1 has signed awf_

_TPC has signed awf_

Done, Done and Done.

**Outside P. Burns'**

**Office 4:05**

"uh what is taking dyl so long????????" Asked massie block as she tugged on her famous purple streak.

"She will be here, Don't worry" said . , Mr. Rivera,

TPC were all their minus Dyl and her mom. They were waiting for Dylan and her mom before bursting into the office and demanding a better trip

**From: M To: D: ?!?!?!????**

**From: D To: M: Sry the entire camera crew wanted to come so we had to use 4 limos. Brt (be right there)**

**From: M To: D: kk thx. But hurry up! shes almost done in there and I want my trip!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**From: D To: M: walking in the doors! To (OCD'S) GH (great hall)**

_3 minutes later_

"Dyl!!!" Screeched Massie "thank gawd!" she said hugging her while eyeing the 20 plus person camera crew.

"Ok" said Len rivera standing up while holding a very official looking contract. "lets do this"

The TPC and company charged through the door.

"Wha-…." Said as TPC their parents and a 20 person camera crew burst into her office.

"Mrs. Burns we are here under a very serious legal case……." Read Mr. Rivera while showing a her a legal looking paper as he talked. "and therefore it is important that the 8th grade recives their fair share of an excitng class trip. I will do everything in my power to get them this trip and I urge you to do the same" finished Mr. Rivera. Massie crossed her O.P.I bronze_**U**_baby colored fingers so hard that they hurt.

"well this does seem to make sense…. Ok you guys come up with where ever you want to go as long as its not to far away" said "EHMAGAWD!!!" squealed the PC as they jump-hugged.

** The Block estaste**

**The Spa**

** Friday Night Sleepover**

** 5:24 PM**

"ok girls" called massie from her "throne" in the middle of the hot tub "where should we go?"

"Hawaii" screamed Dylan

" Disney World" said Claire

"Aspen!" called Kristen

"Spain! Or on another cruise!" shouted Alicia

"good good" said massie as she wrote it all down in her PalmPiolit.

"I just emailed it to "

"OMG she responed!"

_Dear Massie,_

_Very good suggestions. However it is to late to book a cruise and Spain is just to far. Disney world is a good idea and I am considering it. Aspen is good but another grade is already going. But if there is another moutain resort you would like please tell me. (it has to be in the US though) Hawaii is an excellet idea Please let me know what you have chosen._

"oh shoot" said Alicia

"So girls what will it be?"

"How about another place in the rockies?" suggested Kris "no wait I have the best idea! You guys know those huge snowy mountains in Hawaii?" "yea?" "well why don't we go there! That way we can ski or whatever and do all the other stuff you do in Hawaii!"

"Perf! Kris that just earned you 100 gossip points just for sheer brilience! I wll email Burns now"

**Later Awn in the sleepover**

"Okay every1" said massie handing them cute black boots w/ foam wedges

" what r these for?" said Claire

"cuz we r gonna found out our holiday gifts. All the parents are in the Christmas room and are gifts are on there with them. All we have to do is use these foam wedges to be quiet, dress in black and sneak in to look at the prezzies!"

"but we will be caught!" said Claire, always the worry wart.

"Don't worry. They are on the north side of the xmas room and the prezzies are on the south. According to our secierty cams.."

Massie broke awf looking at a screen on her computer

"Yes im right. The only light in the room is the grand fireplace so its very dark on the south end. I have night vision ray-bans for you all as well."

"Sweet! Awesome! OMG! So cool!" cried TPC together.

"lets go" said massie. All the girls tip-toed down down the stairs

"wait!" said Claire

"what kuh-laire???"

"how come ive never seen this room?!?!?!"

"that's because you've never been here for xmas. Obv." And with that Massie strode down the stairs confidently but quiet as a mouse. TPC followed. Massie lead the girls to a huge painting of a snowy forest way back of the house. She pulled the painting open to reveal a small gold door.

"Wow!" said Claire but Massie put a fire to her lips and slowly opened the door. She opened the door to a room so large it might have been a corridor.

"EH-MA-GAWD!!!" TPC wisper shouted. Down at one end there was a large fireplace and a very large entertaiment set. The floor was coverd in a red velvet carpet and all the furniture was gold. There were about 12 dif. Trees that were small that were set up around the room. Each one seemed to have a different theme. One was made of candy another had photos of bean and Claires favorite had snowglobes from around the world. She walked into the room and promptly tripped over a pile off presents. A wimper came from them. Lucky the parents laughed at that moment so they weren't disoverd

"Bean! You naughty little girl. Your looking for your presents aren't you!" Claire looked around at the lights hanging from the cealing and her eyes finally fell on the piles of presents. Each pile was labeled. Massies's pile wasn't really a pile. It was racks of clothes and shoes. A new desk with a whole bunch of gadgets. A new vanity with all of herbal essences products and philosophy products. Alica, Bean, and Dylans piles were similar. Claires pile totaled 10 presents. Kristen only had one. Looking up Claire realizaed the wall was coverd is rolls of wrapping paper and every kind of bow imaginable.

"Its okay kris." Said Leesh trying to comfort her "Im sure you will get more presents."

"So kris what is it?" asked Dylan

"IDK its wrapped."

"strange it's the only one here wrapped" said Claire while looking over her presents. She got some clothes room furniture stuff and shampoo. She watched Massie as she pulled 5 gifts out of her (moms bag marc jacobs) and placed them one each girls pile plus bean. She snapped twice and the girls speed up behind her as they quietly left the room grinning except for Kristen.


	2. Chapter 2

_From: Massie_

_To: TPC_

_7:00 sat. 12th_

_Wake up sleepheads! Time to pack! Heres a list! (see attached list of acceptable designers/brands)_

_Tops: v-necks, long sleeved, 3/4, and tanks. No white! Or sequins!_

_Bottoms: Sweats! Yoga pants, tights, leggings, Juciy is preferred. Soffee shorts. Jean shorts. No long jeans! (haha lol for once no jeans)_

_Shoes: Uggs! Def. Any type of boot, flip flops or slippers, coach sneakers or puma. No flats!_

_Jackets: long coats, zip ups, sweaters (no pink) Cotton, wool or cashmere. North face is awesome! _

_Acssoriores1: hats, scarves, earmuff, mittens, gloves, Skiis or snowboard, see attached list of brands, goggles, warm socks, swimsuits(7) , surfboard, camera, laptop, ipod any other electronic _

_Acssoriores2: stud earrings, bangles, no charms while doing activities, headbands, very long necklaces, very short necklaces no in betweens!_

_All your hair products for winter(see list)_

_Curling iron_

_Flat iron_

_Crimper_

_Underthings_

_Winter makeup (see list)_

_Any of O.P.I's winter line_

_See list for raiding material! _

_Now get packing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Xoxoxoox 3 mass_

**On the PC's Private Plane**

**heading to HAWAII!**

**8:35 AM**

"I am so glad that we are going to Hawaii in private planes of 5" said Massie.

"I know! How lucky are we???" agreed Dylan.

"Pretty darn lucky!" said Kristen as she settled down in her seat "So what are you guys going to do.." She checked her watch " for the next12 hours?"

"work on the rest of your guys's Christmas presents" said massie

"work on new diet" said Dylan "u?"

"Sleep!" said Kristen yawing "leesh?"

Alcia didn't even look up from her phone

"well I am going to work on your presents too!" said Claire "can I borrow your laptop mass?"

"Sure"

Claire went to work creating her presents. She made a video of pictures and videos of the PC and paired them with music ex: the PC making a snowmodel. Song: frosty the snowman etc.

**Later……**

Claire decied to take a break. Trying to find a game she clicked around randomly on Massies laptop. Then all of a sudden a recent PCSOTU (private current state of the union: some massie publish, some are private) popped up. Claire could not believe her eyes

**In Out**

**Abercrombie Itchy Desingers**

**Eggnog Water**

**Herbal essences Philisohy and**

** using and curling iron**

**(tousle me soflty**

**collection) **

**Harry potter Twilight**

**Cooking home going to 5 star resurants**

What was happening to Massie?


End file.
